To Belong
by CoolKakashi
Summary: Kakashi has lost everything. His home, a cozy bed, and even his own pride. Will Sakura be able to find what Kakashi has lost or will never find a place to belong?Who is the mysterious man who keeps abusing Kakashi? Will Sakura be able to answer Kakashi's cries? Can Kakashi finally find a place...to belong?
1. Chapter 1

Just something I want to do after reading a couple fanfics. All Naruto characters are not mine. All characters go to their rightful creator.

* * *

It was an especially cold winter this year.

The wind howling, snow covering everything in its path, darkness making everything look deserted and empty. No one was outside except for one former Leaf Ninja who lost everything.

Hatake Kakashi was a good man. He did whatever he could to make sure everyone was okay.

He sat outside beside a dumpster with only a backpack full of clothes and his belongings. He wore a white, flithy shirt with only a thin black sweater to keep him warm through the night. In all honesty, he was freezing.

Thick, worn out boots covered his numb feet with flithy black sweats over his thin legs. A small tin bucket with only a few coins sat beside him, along with a larger carbord box filled with other belongings he had.

Kakashi was quivering from his now aching, almost numb flesh. He began to slowly close eyes, remembering the time when he had a bed to lay down in and food on the table.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Kakashi had just checked out from the hospital once his broken leg and severe poisoning had healed._

 _It had been six months since he went on his last mission. It was also six months that he had gone without any payment for missions._

 _With what he had, Kakashi was able to pay off his hospital bills. But unfortunately, he wasn't able to pay his rent bill, forcing the landlord to evict him._

 _Kakashi lost all his money, he couldn't afford new weapons or ninja uniforms which led him to be fired as a ninja. He was forced to live on the streets, where people would stare and mock him._

 _" What happened to the legendary Copy Ninja?!, Worthless peice of trash!, and Aww, poor baby has no where to go!" Were just some of the horrible things they would say._

 ** _~End Of Flashback ~_**

It's been three hard months since day. The coldest winter in 59 years was upon them.

Families with the comfort of their beds and a nice warm fire were all cozy in their house. All Kakashi had were the clothes on his back and a single blanket that was given to him by a kind young girl.

Kakashi's hair was matted and dirty, skin was oily but cold, and he was filthy. Forced to dig through the garbage for scraps of old thrown out food and items to just help him survive.

Kakashi shivered and let out soft whimper. He longed for somewhere to call home.

As he thought of the strange man that had came the other night and beat him senseless, he began to shut his eyes. All he could think of was the man who beat him until a large gash had been cut into his side by a sharp metal pole the man used.

" Why are so many bad things happening to me...?" Kakashi thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There you have it. The first chapter. Stay tuned to find out what happens! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura woke up early in the morning that day. She lived in a single bedroom apartment that was perfect for one person.

Once she got dressed to go work in the hospital, Sakura began to walk down the streets of the village.

As she was walking, she heard a small groan come from a dark alley, so she decided to go and investigate the strange noise.

Foul smells invaded her nose.

The stink of rotten food, moist dog hair, and flithy floors was almost overwhelming.

As Sakura quietly walked closer, she noticed a box filled with things like cans, blankets, and old toiletries.

There was another groan coming from next to a horrible smelling dumpster. Sakura walked closer to see a homeless looking man with silver hair clutching his stomach.

" K...Kakashi? It that you?" She asked as she got closer, kneeling down beside him.

Kakashi cleared his throat." Sorry Ma'am...you've got the wrong guy..." He said with a different voice, trying to cover himself with his sweater.

" No I don't, I can see you're Sharingan, Kakashi." She said as she gently laid him on his back.

" Oh Kakashi...what happened? What are you doing here?" She asked as she began to stich the large wound up.

"H...he...just...c...came..." Kakashi stuttered, shaking from fear.

Once Sakura was done, she slowly began to heal it, taking away most of the pain.

" Feel a little better?" She asked as he nodded.

" Good, I have to go now. I'll try to come back later but if not, I'll be here first thing in the morning." She said.

" Okay...thank you Sakura." Kakashi said as he smiled a little. The day went on as Sakura worked in the hospital and Kakashi slowly ate a slightly rotten peice of bread.

As night fell upon them, the temperature dropped down a a cold 25°F.

Kakashi shivering and whimpering as people passed by, hurrying into their warm cozy homes.

His stomach growled, the last time he ate was 8 hours ago, and all he ate was a small slice of bread. Kakashi slowly stood up and rummaged through the halfway full dumpster he lived by.

As he was searching he heard a gasp and he was quickly pulled out of the dumpster.

" Kashi! You shouldn't be eating food from the garbage, you'll end up getting sick!" Sakura said worriedly.

" I-I'm s-sorry... I'm j-just really h-hungry..." He said as he sat on the floor and shivered.

Sakura sighed and pulled out a blanket she took from the hospital, and laid it down on the floor after she moved Kakashi.

She then sat down on it and took out another thick blanket she had and wrapped it around Kakashi. Sakura slowly pulled Kakashi onto her lap and held him close to her, trying to warm him up.

" What was the last thing you ate and when?" She asked.

" A s-slice of rot-ten b-bread about 8 or 9 hours a-ago..." He said softly.

" You're probably starving about now then. Here." She said as she took out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Kakashi looked at her and shyly took the sandwich.

He slowly ate it, enjoying the comfort she gave him. After a couple minutes Sakura slowly of up.

" Well I have to go now, Kakashi. I'll see you in the morning alright?" She said as Kakashi a wave goodbye, she made her way home.

* * *

Ok, here's chapter 2! Hope you like it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi watched Sakura as she left, as he ate the sandwich she gave him. The sun had went down and the night became colder.

As Kakashi was drifting off to sleep, he heard soft cries and quick footsteps. Kakashi slowly sat up and looked from behind the dumpster.

There was a small young girl walking into the alley, crying. She looked no older than 5, with brown eyes, dark hair, and pale skin. She sat behind some trash cans that weren't far from Kakashi.

" Wh-where are your p-parents s-sweatie?" Kakashi asked as the girl turned to him.

" I-I don't know..." She said sadly.

" You l-look c-cold...c-come here...I w-wont hurt y-you..." Kakashi said as he held his arms out. The girl hesitated for a bit, but she soon ran to him and cried onto his chest.

" Shh...I kn-know...i-it'll be o-okay..." He said as he wrapped the blanket around them both. The night went on and the young girl fell asleep.

Kakashi started to close his eyes but there were heavy footsteps. Kakashi knew that sound well so he quickly hid the young girl, and his belongings.

The man was unrecognizable with the long coat and mask. The man began to kick and punch Kakashi and the young girl woke up.

" No stop it! Stop hurting him!" The young girl said as she weakly hit him on the leg. The man turned to the girl and smacked her hard enough to send her flying into the corner. Kakashi saw him and he attacked him.

" Don't you ever touch her again!" He yelled as he punched him repeatedly. The man growled and he punched Kakashi off. Kakashi saw that the man was making hand seals for a Fire Style jutsu, so Kakashi turned his back and covered the young girl from the fire ball that came straight at them.

Kakashi screamed as the smell of burnt skin filled the air. The man chuckled and walked away, satisfied of what he did. The girl saw Kakashi and she cried.

Kakashi looked at her and comforted her by laying down a waterproof blanket on the floor and wrapping him and her in the thick warm blanket he had.

" I-I'll f-find your p-parents i-in the morning-g..." He said as he kept her ads warm as he could. The back of his body was burned, a huge hole through his clothes, but Kakashi tried to stay calm infront of the child.

That night, Kakashi was finally able to get some sleep once the girl, who said her name was Yuki, finally was warm and asleep in his arms.

The night passed and the sun began to peak over the village. Kakashi woke up to feeling Yuki tap him.

" I'm hungry, Koinu (Koinu means 'puppy' in japanese)..." Yuki said.

" Alright...I'll get you something to eat..." He said as he slowly got up and put on a grey sweater that covered his stinging wound. With the money he had left, he was able to buy a bowl of oatmeal for her, but nothing for him.

" Thank you..." She said as she began to eat it. As Kakashi was watching the people pass by, Yuki tugged on his sweater and held out a spoonful of her oatmeal.

" Open your mouth." She said and he sighed but opened his mouth. Yuki out the spoonful in his mouth and fed him the little she had leftover.

Kakashi and Yuki smiled when she was done.

" Good koinu." She said happily.

Kakashi smiled when she heard a woman call out for Yuki. Yuki smiled and looked at the woman.

" Kaa-san!" She said happily as Kakashi picked her up and walked to the couple who was with Sakura."

Yuki!" The lady said happily as Kakashi let Yuki go to her parents. The mother looked at him.

" She went missing last night. I thought she would freeze to death. Did you kelp her?" She asked as Kakashi nodded." Kaa-san, Koinu bought me oatmeal and kept me warm! He even protected me from a man who tried to hurt me, but he got hurt!" Yuki said as she pulled Kakashi loose sweater off and showed them his scorched back.

Sakura saw and she gasped.

" Doesn't it hurt Kakashi?!" Sakura said as she ran over and inspected the charred skin.

" I-I'm alright..." He said as the woman took hold of Kakashi's hand.

" Thank you so much for keeping my daughter warm and safe! I am forever in you dept!" The woman said.

" D-don't worry about it...she's a sweet girl who needed someone's help. I was glad to help her." He said. The lady and man thanked him and they left with Yuki in their arms.

" Come with me." Sakura said as she took him back to the alley. She slowly began to heal the major burns on his back.

Now having a closer look, Sakura saw that the skin was an angry red, some of it was charred while other parts seemed burned.

" Get some rest, I'll come first thing tomorrow morning." Sakura said as she gently laid him down and covered him with a blanket. The sun was already going down, so Kakashi nodded and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

That's all for now everyone! New chapter up soon I hope! Please tell me what you want to see happen by reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

It was another cold night in the village. Kakashi shivered as he tried to warm up, but it was just too cold. Kakashi could hear someone coming into the alley.

" J-just leave m-me alone..." He said as the man smirked.

" Sorry, it's just too much fun to see you in pain." The man said in a deep low voice.

 _ **Sakura's House:**_

Sakura was laying down in bed in her new home. She now lives in a two bedroom one bathroom house. It was a rather large house, with a pool in the back, a large living room, and kitchen.

" First thing in the morning, I'm going to get Kakashi and finally be able to let him live me. I wish I could have done it earlier but my landlord wouldn't allow it.

Well at least this home is big enough for the both of us. Maybe I should get him now. Yeah, I'll go get him now." Sakura thought as she got up and put on her winter jacket and walked out the door.

As she walked to where Kakashi was, she noticed that there were footprints on the snow and she could hear Kakashi crying behind the dumpster.

" Kakashi? What's wrong?" She asked as she tried to get him out.

That's when she noticed that the blanket was covering his head. Kakashi backed up father from her as he cried.

" Come here, Kashi. What ever happened I promise that I won't make fun. Don't you wanna come home with me where you'll be warm and dry?" She asked as she was able to get Kakashi out from behind the dumpster.

" Can you take the blanket off for me?" She asked but he shook his head no.

" Y-You're just g-gonna make fu-fun of it..." He cried.

" No I promise I won't make fun of you." She said as Kakashi slowly thought about it and took off the blanket.

All of his soft silver hair was shaved off leaving him bald. Not of his head was cut up by what looked like a sharp razor.

" Its okay, come on get up. I'm taking you home. You don't have to be out here anymore." She said as he slowly got up and got all of his stuff.

They quickly walked back home and Sakura showed him his room. Kakashi looked at her as if he was asking if he could go in.

Sakura smiled and led him to the bed. She sat him down and wrapped all his wounds. She then had him change into a pair of grey warm sweat pants and a black warm long sleeve.

"I've got a surprise for you Kakashi." Sakura said happily as she pulled out a dark grey beanie and put it on his head.

" There. That'll help you until your hair grows back once that cut on your head heals." She said looking at him. The grey beanie actually looked really nice on him. Sakura chuckled and laid him down in the bed, turning the light off and kissing him on his forehead.

" Goodnight Kakashi, I'm right across from you if you need me.

" Sakura said as she began to close the door.

" Wait!" He said all of a sudden.

"Don't close the door... Can you leave yours open...? I feel a bit safer like that..." He said softly. Sakura smiled," Alright. If that'll help you get some sleep."

She said as she walked to her room and got back into bed. Kakashi smiled and cuddled under the covers, slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner! I was really busy these last couple of days. Well I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
